The high school rival
by sessyXkagome
Summary: Kagome and kikyou are sisters. Sesshoumaru learns he has a rivel in school!*chap 12 up* Reach 45 or 50 and then chap 13 will be up.
1. Default Chapter

Classes settle down please! We have two knew students. As a girl with long black hair walked in, She bowed and introduced herself. My name is Kikyou Higurashi. Yes you too Kikyou would you please sit by Inu yasha and Yura on the left? Okay perfect! All the sudden the door opened a little and in came a girl with raven hair, red lips, and brownish eyes. Please introduce yourself! My name is Kagome Higurashi. One of the boys from the back row screamed hey are you and Kikyou twins? All kagome did was nod. Okay kagome would you please sit between Sesshoumaru and inu on the right? Before she started walking she felt something tog on her leg. Please don't go im lost! Oh kagome forgot about the child that was behind her. Alright kagome sighed in defeat. Um Sir could I have this girl with me through the class I'll take full responsibility if you don't mind. Kagome you know that might get you a detention on the first day of school for you? Yes sir she said bowing her head low. I'll take half of the responsibility for it a cold voice said. Everyone turned to see who said that and there jaws fell to the floor. It was the Handsome, cold, rude and emotionless Sesshoumaru. What the teacher asked to make sure he heard right. Let's just say I know that girl he said coldly. Sesshoumaru screamed the little girl as she ran and hugged him. What are you doing here he asked this is high school you go to elementary school have you forgotten? You see Shippou and I were walking but then he ran off for some odd reason. I always hated that kid rin I already told you so why do you know listen to me? And then a man came up to me and was gonna attack me and then a arrow came and I looked and there was a girl like so far away from me! My sister has good aim May I tell you kid Kikyou interrupted. How far away was she? Sesshoumaru sounded curious for the first time. Like 5 of these class rooms Rin answered sweetly. The class room was quite big to say the least. Then everyone's gaze turned to kagome! Even Sesshoumaru. What I can't let a cute girl like her get killed in the street she screamed as everyone was looking at her. Sesshoumaru was taken aback a little who was this girl. She looked like a normal girl but how could she have that good of aiming with arrows. And why was a blue aura starting? Ahhh someone screamed and it was kagome can we just get class started? Was this girl wanting class to start now Sesshoumaru was even more confused but what really caught his eye was his brother was flirting with a girl and the girl was flirting BACK?! Oh yea it was kagome's sister! After ½ an hour class started. Luckily they actually got 30 minutes of class out of 1st hour. Kagome couldn't believe it she had already met a friend! (Sango) After 2 "Normal" hours of school it was lunch time. Kagome quickly learned that Kikyou had spotted her new victim to be her boyfriend! He had passed all of Kikyou request. Mainly Kikyou knew know that he was 1.rich 2.handsome and number 3 if he was her boyfriend he would protect her. Yup that's all he sister needed. After school Kikyou told her mom she had seen love at first sight but kagome just ignored it and went up to do her homework. Kagome knew that Kikyou would never get around to doing her homework on the first day of school so she did it for her. On the second day of school the teacher asked to hand in there homework. All the sudden Kikyou's flirting smile turned into a frown. How could she forget? She walked over to kagome and whispered loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear (he was sitting right next to kagome remember?) Um kagome I forgot to do my homework what should I do? No you didn't Kikyou kagome said with a sweet smile and gave her a complete worksheet. Thanks Kikyou said with a smile ya know me too well! This girl did her sisters home work but why how did she know that Kikyou wouldn't get it done! Oh by the way kagome I was wondering if you would like to meet some of my friends at lunch. Oh Im so sorry kik I can't I promised that I would talk to Miroku about going out with Sango. Class we have 2 new students today he is young but very smart so I would like it if you treated him with respect! In came a 10 year old kid like the age or Rin. Hello my names Shippo then all the sudden his eye's fell on kagome. You'r her aren't you Shippo asked shuttering. My big brother named kouga said that you'r the girl he wants. What did you do to gain his respect he asked curious? Because I did lots of stuff to gain my brothers respect. Shippo stop annoying these girls a boy said as he entered the room. But kouga she's here!!!!! YOU'R GIRL!!! With that kouga's eyes scanned the room and stopped at kagome. I AM NOT HIS GIRL!! Kagome screamed! Hey sis haven't we met him before Kikyou interrupted. Kouga looked at Kikyou and a light bulb appeared. Oh ya you'r that slutty twin sister of hers aren't ya?!  
  
Excuse me Kikyou asked glaring at him! Don't call my girlfriend a slut asshole inu yasha interrupted! Oh but she is kouga taunted he liked annoying people! She was making out with a new student on the first day of school just because he was rich , handsome and would protect her kouga smiled! It took a while for inu yasha to add that up and he had a glare on his face but oddly enough it wasn't to Kikyou it was to kouga. I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER PAST SHE'S MYN NOW inu yasha screamed! Finally Sesshoumaru stepped up for kagome. You'r not any better than my brother are you then Sesshoumaru asked curiously. Ummmmm Kouga would know that face from anywhere it was Sesshoumaru who had the richest parents in the world and did he call that guy he was making fun of his brother??!! Kouga all the sudden turned pale! Personally I don't stick up for people but I don't think kagome exactly um what do you call it loves you Sesshoumaru said with a bit of attitude. Besides if you went to this school earlier you would know she had a boyfriend! I do kagome whispered in his ear? Do you want him to stop bugging you Sesshoumaru asked wearing a bored expression again! Oh yes I do have a boyfriend and I believe you know him kagome said wall becoming giggly. As she hugged Sesshoumaru. What was this girl doing to him he though but he knew she wanted him to play along so he did but not for her but for himself because he always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss kagome those soft red lips! Even kagome was surprised when he kissed her his tongue moving around her mouth! Everyone in the room stared at them! All of the girls from sesshoumaru's fan-club stared wide eyed! UMM the teacher interrupted even though he knew that this may coast him his job! (Sesshoumaru's parents like have control over the whole school there rich like I said) That was when Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped kissing. Thanks kagome whispered in his ear. By the way you'r a good kisser she sat in her seat but not before winking at him! What the hell did I just do Sesshoumaru Thought? Kouga acted like he admitted defeat but deep inside he knew that kagome and Sesshoumaru were just acting like a couple. HE KNEW THERE WAS NO WAY THAT THEY COULD BE A COUPLE!!! At Lunch time kagome had told Sango what had happened sango couldn't believe what she was hearing she knew that Sesshoumaru was spoiled but he never in his life even for a dare or anything has kissed a girl and from what she heard all kagome wanted was for him to hug he back. She knew that Sesshoumaru may end up being nice to her because she said she would take the responsibility for Rin but this wasn't what she planned! 


	2. Chapter 2 Is sesshoumaru a cold hearted ...

So sorry people that the spelling was so bad! I was so bored so I started this story but when the first chapter started I was so happy I forgot to do everything! DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA AND CO.  
  
Last Chapter :  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped kissing. Thanks kagome whispered in his ear. By the way you'r a good kisser she sat in her seat but not before winking at him! What the hell did I just do Sesshoumaru Thought? Kouga acted like he admitted defeat but deep inside he knew that kagome and Sesshoumaru were just acting like a couple. HE KNEW THERE WAS NO WAY THAT THEY COULD BE A COUPLE!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 2 Sessy's a cold hearted basterd? +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome you're gonna be late for high school Sota screamed! Finally kagome got up and got dressed! Yesterday the rumors were spreading like 90 miles per hour. That she had pulled Sesshoumaru for him to kiss her she couldn't believe it wasn't her fault that Sesshoumaru had kissed the only one that believed her was sango! I can't believe this kagome told sango I never kissed him! What was kagome's story changing now! He kissed me she screamed! Sango couldn't believe her friend she had been mad that Sesshoumaru had stole her first kiss. How can you be like this sango asked this is the richest guy in the world and he HE she said again kissed YOU! YOU KAGOME she repeated herself again! He is an emotionless, ignorant, selfish slick basterd yet he kisses you kagome. I don't see why though I thought he hated girls. He's here kagome interrupted her best friend! How can you be so sure sango asked curiously? I can sense him! With this Sesshoumaru got out from behind the tree how could someone sense him not even his brother was capable of that so how could the girl. OH MY GOD sango screamed you sensed him! Ya so kagome asked what's so special about that she asked bored! No one has ever been able to sense him. Maybe you'r a miko sango asked. With the conversation getting boring Sesshoumaru left!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
How How could she sense him! Sesshoumaru couldn't believe a girl did what no one else could that was when he heard a knock on his door. There's a girl to see you his Maid shall I tell her to leave master? I don't want to see any bitches right now Sesshoumaru growled. Hmp was all that he heard for a second after that she started to talk. Fine here I am to ask what a cold hearted basterd could be moping about and all you do is tell me to leave fine! But let me tell my reputation at school is not good she screamed and its all you'r fault because you kissed me and all I wanted was a hug to fool the asshole. Oops kagome shut her mouth. I swore she said quietly to herself but Sesshoumaru had good ears and he smirked through his room. His father and mother had gasped at what they heard from the visitor. So they investigated. Is it true Sesshoumaru did you really kiss her his father asked? What does it matter to you he asked emotionlessly. I think I better leave kagome interrupted! No stay wench Sesshoumaru growled. Just for that I'll leave kagome plainly stated. Oh and Sesshoumaru I got inu yasha's help since you weren't at school to protect me from that guy named kouga he almost kissed me. With that sesshoumaru's eye's went wide and he felt a little bit jealous. What is with me it's not like im attracted to her he thought! All im asking here kagome interrupted his thoughts again is that you come to school because everyone blaims me for you'r absence. She then walked out. When his father open sesshoumaru's door he saw a tear run down Sesshoumaru's emotionless face.  
  
++++++++++++++++ ++++NEXT DAY++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome where were you yesterday I kept calling and calling and calling! Okay I get the point now kagome said rolling her eye's at Sango! When all the sudden she bumped into someone. Im so sorry kagome said as she stode up. Let me help you since you helped me yesterday and then he offered her a hand. She took it and smiled at him thank you Sesshoumaru she said sweetly. Hey babe why did ya run when I was about to kiss you! I mean you are my women kouga's voice could be heard throughout the hall. Stay calm Sesshoumaru told himself but he couldn't. I HAVE NO CLUE WHY IM BOTHERING BUT DID YOU NOT FORGET SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND Sesshoumaru screamed at kouga and this surprised everyone including kagome. She stood there shocked at sesshoumaru's respond. Did he really love her or was It just her? Oh kagome about last night Sesshoumaru said Im sorry I was rude to you. What everyone gasped was Sesshoumaru really apologizing to a girl. Its alright you'r father put pressure On you she said as she kissing him on the cheek and headed to class.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ 5 days later ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
kagome was invited to a party at sesshoumaru's and inu yasha's home. I have nothing to wear though she said blushing. Don't worry a dress should arrive at you'r house tonight so don't argue if you don't come I'll never come out of my room. Fine kagome sighed she was sick of this she had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru and she knew he loved her as well.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Holy shit this dress cost him 5000 dollars kagome screamed to her mother. And by the dress was a card that said. Yes I bet you freaked out about the money don't worry you'r worth a lot more to me than this dress trust me. Love Sesshoumaru. Awww her mother sighed he's very romantic she stated all kagome could do was nod her head sure he was romantic but he was persistent none the less.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
You'r women's here inu yasha teased him. Were Sesshoumaru asked bored knowing his brother was lying. Wait I believe I see yours Sesshoumaru stated coldly. And right behind Kikyou was kagome looking like a princess. She smiled as she saw sesshoumaru's eye's look at her body and winked at her.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3 Kikyou's lovely party!

Sorry this is only my second time doing this. So yes I know my spelling will suck probably. And if you'r gonna bother annoying me DON'T BOTHER BECAUSE I DON'T CARE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
Chapter 3- The New girl Rating- PG13  
  
As kagome walked entered Kikyou's house, more like a mansion! She felt nervous, was Sesshoumaru just using her kagome wondered? It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder, kagome practically screamed!  
  
But it was sango so she just sighed, god sango you scared me! Sorry sango said feeling abit guilty but then asked her best friend where's Sesshoumaru? Who knows kagome said sadly.  
  
If that basterd was lying I'll kill him sango shouted. With this kagome had to laugh, he didn't stand me up kagome said. He's behind you! Sango turned around slowly to find him listening to her with an amused look. You don't have power over me wench Sesshoumaru growled at sango.  
  
Um of course not sango stuttered. Just then a song started, and kagome knew it so she closed her eyes and started singing along to it  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Countless eyes are watching  
  
In this our finest hour  
  
It's time to realize the dream  
  
Of who we really are  
  
I'm gonna freeze this space in time  
  
Rise to make the call  
  
Cease the moment  
  
Make it mine  
  
And through it all  
  
Straight as the arrow flies  
  
I will run towards the finish line  
  
With all the strength I've found  
  
My feet won't touch the ground  
  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
  
The wings of faith will carry me  
  
I'll go the distance just to reach  
  
The arms I'm running to  
  
I'll go the extra mile for you  
  
know it won't be easy  
  
To make you understand  
  
I want to take the glory  
  
And put it in your hands  
  
'Cause your the light that makes me shine  
  
You're the hero in my eyes  
  
Win or lose  
  
Do or die  
Straight as the arrow flies  
  
I will run towards the finish line  
  
With all the strength I've found  
  
My feet won't touch the ground  
  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
  
The wings of faith will carry me  
  
I'll go the distance just to reach  
  
The arms I'm running to  
  
I'll go the extra mile for you  
  
In the end  
  
I want to be able to say  
  
Tell the world to see  
I would do it all again  
  
I'd go the extra mile  
  
Straight as the arrow flies  
  
I will run towards the finish line  
  
With all the strength I've found  
  
My feet won't touch the ground  
  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
  
The wings of faith will carry me  
  
I'll go the distance just to reach  
  
The arms I'm running to  
  
I'll go the extra mile  
  
For you  
  
Knowing it will be worth while  
  
I will go the extra mile  
  
For you  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Oh my god kagome, sango screamed you have such a pretty voice. Luckily thanks to the wench screaming Sesshoumaru was out of his hypnosis state. Kagome indeed had a nice voice that he would even admit.  
  
As he looked around he saw that inu yasha was still in the same state as him. Didn't he feel embarrassed doing that wall he was with his girlfriend, Sesshoumaru thought! He noticed now that kagome had drawn quite a crowd from her beautiful voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru then noticed another person but this one wasn't admiring her singing he was admiring her as he had a mystifies grin on. Wait didn't Sesshoumaru know him yes he had seen him before his name was.dammit Sesshoumaru though he forgot the guys name.  
  
++++++++++++++ To be continued +++++++++++++++ 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR AFTER THE PARTY

TITLE: THE HIGH SCHOOL RIVEL  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER FOUR (AFTER THE PARTY)  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and kikyou are sisters. Kagome's a straigh A student! Wait till Sesshoumaru learns he has a rival in school! (SESS/KAG)  
  
LAST CHAPTER: Sesshoumaru then noticed another person but this one wasn't admiring her singing he was admiring her as he had a mystifies grin on. Wait didn't Sesshoumaru know him yes he had seen him before his name was! Dammit Sesshoumaru though he forgot the guys name.  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.- `'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._  
  
Soon after the party was over Sesshoumaru drove kagome home. Kagome waved good bye and said see ya at school and other stuff. That night all kagome could dream about was the party.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-.---At the school---.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-.  
  
As kagome walked down the hallway she bumped into someone. "Oh Im so sorry" kagome said in a apologetic voice. "Its alright" the voice was deep and cold. When kagome looked up she saw a guy with long wavy hair.  
  
"Im naraku" the guy stated as he shook her hand.  
  
"Kagome" she answered  
  
What kagome didn't know was Sesshoumaru was walking towards her and pissed as ever. Soon Sesshoumaru had Naraku pinned down to the wall and Sesshoumaru was growling at him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what do you think you'r doing?" kagome screamed.  
  
"This bastered was looking at you (sessy was talking about the party)" Sesshoumaru stated coldly.  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru a lot of people look at me"(she's talking about the party as well) kagome said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"No he was checking you out" Sesshoumaru stated even more coldly.  
  
"Well a lot of people do that as well" kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"Lets see there was a kouga, Hiten, Manten, you and of course you'r brother" kagome said with a smirk "but that's only people I know"  
  
"Inu yasha was checking you out" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously.  
  
"YOU MISSED MY WHOLE POINT" kagome screamed.  
  
"A lot of people were looking at me" kagome said  
  
"Now let the poor guy down" kagome growled like a demon.  
  
With that Sesshoumaru droped Naraku and whispered something in his ear. "You were saved by kagome but if you stare at her again, I will literally kill you"  
  
With that naraku just smirked and walked off "Oh really I'll like to see you try" naraku whispered before he left.  
  
Oh god if kagome wasn't here, he would rip naraku to pieces. Just then kagome walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "You'r over protective" With that kagome smirked and started running for class.  
  
As kagome ran Sesshoumaru thought. "You should be happy, for if I wasn't lord knows what would happen" With that Sesshoumaru ran off and followed her to class.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- -- Lunch time--.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Kagome had told Sesshoumaru that if he picked on anymore people she would dump him. (Of course she was joking) But for some odd reason Sesshoumaru bought it.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- -- After School --.-`'*'`-._.- `'*'`-._.-`'*'`-.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou were talking about Inu yasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"God Sesshoumaru is way over protective" kagome stated.  
  
"Same with inu yasha" Kikyou said sighing.  
  
"Maybe it runs in the family" kagome said with a giggle.  
  
"Possible" kikyou stated normally.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._  
  
Just then Naraku jumped in front of then and asked. Now which one is better?  
  
As soon as he said that Sesshoumaru and inu yasha jumped out of no were And growled at naraku which made Naraku run off and yell "I'll see you next time" Kagome and kikyou smirked as said in unison. "I'll see you next time my ass."  
  
"I told you I didn't like him" Sesshoumaru told kagome.  
  
"Same with you kikyou, that guy was about to kidnap you!" Inu said  
  
Kikyou and kagome sighed "But then again over protective boyfriends can be a good thing" kikyou and kagome thought.  
  
"From now on we'll walk you to school" Inu said as if it was a fact and they were to obey it.  
  
"Inu's right kagome for all you know he may try that again" Sesshoumaru added.  
  
"If I didn't know better it looked like they planned it just to walk with us after school" kikyou stated (She was joking)  
  
"wHaT" Sesshoumaru and Inu screamed in Unison again.  
  
"We were joking" kagome and kikyou tried reassuring the guys but they just seemed like they were out of it.  
  
"Hello" kagome said wall waving a hand back and forth in front of sesshoumaru's head wall kikyou did the same thing to inu yasha.  
  
"Oh sorry" inu and Sesshoumaru said as they got out of there trance.  
  
"Well this is were our house is" kikyou stated  
  
"Bye kikyou and kagome waved to their boyfriends.  
  
"You sure you don't want us to come in" inu asked.  
  
"WE'LL BE FINE" kikyou said through clenched teeth.  
  
"See ya guys at school" kagome said.  
  
"NO" the two boys screamed at them "We'll pick you up" alright kikyou said and closed the door.  
  
"Aren't they going just a little bit over board" kagome asked wall sighing.  
  
" Maybe just a little" kikyou said with sarcasm in her voice once again.  
  
Kagome and kikyou both rolled there eyes and sighed again. "This was going to be a looooong school year. And it was all Naraku's fault.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Well I'll have the next chapter up soon sorry I forgot to update.^_^` hehehe I feel stupid. SORRY!!!!!!!1 


	5. Chapter 5 fire with fire

.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TITLE: THE HIGH SCHOOL RIVEL  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER FIVE (FIRE WITH FIRE)  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and kikyou are sisters. Kagome's a straigh A student! Wait till Sesshoumaru learns he has a rival in school! (SESS/KAG)  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
LAST CHAPTER: Kagome and kikyou both rolled there eyes and sighed again. "This was going to be a looooong school year. And it was all Naraku's fault.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Kagome and kikyou were both getting pretty pissed at Inu and sess for there over protective behavior. Now when ever they wanted to talk to a guy he would just walk away. This was going on far enough kikyou and kagome thought.  
  
"Im going to dump him tomorrow" kagome stated.  
  
"I probably will too I mean I can't even talk to a normal guy." Kikyou practically screamed.  
  
"Really who do they think they are" kagome asked.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-., --NEXT DAY-- ..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.- `'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
"And so kagome and me are dumping you guys" kikyou stated as if she was a teacher talking to a student. "What" inu and sess screamed in unison? "Please understand Sesshoumaru" kagome told him softy we really love you but you'r too over protective Im sorry"  
  
"Please let me be having a nightmare or me hearing wrong" "You'r dumping me" Sesshoumaru asked making sure he heard right. For the first time in his life he found someone for himself and now she dumped him. There was now a lump in sesshoumaru's throat.  
  
With that Sesshoumaru walked away and Inu followed. "We don't need you anyway" Inu yasha screamed at them but what surprised him was when he turned around and asked if he was right.  
  
He gasped as he saw sesshoumaru's face. Tears were flowing down his face like they were waterfalls. Everyone in the hall way turned to see Sesshoumaru and gasped. Was the hold hearted bastered crying because of kagome dumping him?  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't care if everyone saw that he was crying. Hell he didn't care if the whole world knew it. "Kagome" Sesshoumaru whispered quietly. But Inu yasha heard him and sighed. Why was Sesshoumaru crying over a girl?  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Kagome kept feeling guilty as she saw Sesshoumaru walk away. Im so sorry kagome whispered to herself. I didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
The next day Sesshoumaru and Inu yasha found out that kagome and kikyou moved to another school. Why Sesshoumaru thought. Why him. She was "his" and now she left him. All he tried to do was protect her but caused her pain. At that moment Sesshoumaru vowed NEVER to fall in love again.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-. 5 years later.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.- `'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
"Kagome you and I got the job" Kikyou screamed with excitement. "Oh my god" kagome screamed back as excited as kikyou. "This is too cool" kagome stated. "I know I never thought we would work as teachers in Tokyo University." Kikyou screamed with happiness.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi. You may call me Kagome or Higurashi either one is fine" kagome told the class. Kagome couldn't believe how much fun she was having teacher the class. "By the way whose the Principal here" kagome asked one of the students. "Oh the Principal he's mean" one of the kids answered. "No ones aloud to call him by his real name" a girl answered.  
  
"Does anyone know his real name" kagome asked curiously. Just then kikyou ran into kagome's class room and screamed. 'OH MY GOD, GUESS WHO THE ASSISTANT PRINCIPAL AND THE PRINCIPAL IS" kikyou screamed to kagome.  
  
"who" kagome asked her sister. "Well kagome you won't like this but the assistant principal is "INU YASHA" and the Principal is.Before she could finish her sentence two guys walked into the room and asked what the commotion was all about. They both had silver hair and Amber Eye's.  
  
The tallest man droped his coffee mud on the floor and stared at kagome. But for some odd reason kagome stayed calm. "Hello Sesshoumaru" " I knew our paths would cross soon" Dammit do you know what happened when you left wench. Sesshoumaru cried for the first time in his life. AND IT WAS ALL YOU'R FRICKEN FAULT. Inu screamed at her.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at kagome and before he knew what hit him he kissed her straight on the lips and hugged her.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
BWAHAHAHA IM EVIL "TO BE CONTINUED"  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-. What will happen to kagome's and sesshoumaru's relationship now? FIND OUT! .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Well I'll have the next chapter up soon sorry I forgot to update.^_^` hehehe I feel stupid. SORRY!!!!!!!1 


	6. CHAPTER SIX AFTER THE LONG YEARS

.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TITLE: THE HIGH SCHOOL RIVEL  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER SIX (AFTER THE LONG YEARS.)  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and kikyou are sisters. Kagome's a straigh A student! Wait till Sesshoumaru learns he has a rival in school! (SESS/KAG)  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
LAST CHAPTER: . 'OH MY GOD, GUESS WHO THE ASSISTANT PRINCIPAL AND THE PRINCIPAL IS" kikyou screamed to kagome. "who" kagome asked her sister. "Well kagome you won't like this but the assistant principal is "INU YASHA" and the Principal is.Before she could finish her sentence two guys walked into the room and asked what the commotion was all about. They both had silver hair and Amber Eye's. The tallest man droped his coffee mud on the floor and stared at kagome. But for some odd reason kagome stayed calm. "Hello Sesshoumaru" " I knew our paths would cross soon" Dammit do you know what happened when you left wench. Sesshoumaru cried for the first time in his life. AND IT WAS ALL YOU'R FRICKEN FAULT.  
  
Then Sesshoumaru kissed kagome.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-. CHAPTER SIX (AFTER THE LONG YEARS .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-. Kagome couldn't believe it. She thought he would be mad at her. God this felt so right kagome thought. But she knew she had to stop and had to stop it with anger even if she didn't want to she had to.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Kagome screamed (feeling guilty)  
  
The whole class room just stared and kikyou and inu yasha thought they were dreaming. Could it be possible? No inu yasha thought NEVER!  
  
Inu yasha lowered his head and mumbled something. But of course kikyou heard it Inu had just told her that he had missed her. "Oh Inu honey" I was all my fault kikyou told inu as she hugged and kept kissing him on the check.  
  
"Kagome why don't you just make up with him" kikyou asked her sister it was then she felt that kagome was not in a mood to talk as she ran out the door.  
  
"Kagome wait" Sesshoumaru called. But was grabbed by someone. He turned around and saw kikyou and started growling. "Make you'r women let go of me right now" Sesshoumaru growled at Inu yasha. "I know were she is" kikyou said with a smirk as she lead them to there apartment.  
  
When kikyou and Inu opened the door they gasped. Sesshoumaru moved so he could see what they were gasping about and he to gasp. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his eyes. WAS IT TRUE?  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
WHAT DID THEY SEE? YOU CAN ONLY FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF "THE HIGH SCHOOL RIVAL"!!!! BWAHAHAHA IM EVIL "TO BE CONTINUED" BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
What will happen to kagome's and sesshoumaru's relationship now? What will happened to Kikyou and Inu as well? And will Naraku come back? FIND OUT!  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Please don't kill me the only time I can update these are at night. So around 9:00 Pm to 2:00 Am. (Yup I barely get any sleep at all) Don't worry though the chapters shall be updated soon.^__~ I think? Sorry for it being so short -_-` Its 11:49 pm right now. Oops wait nope its 11:50 Pm now. Well see ya next chapie ^_^ 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN WHAT HAPPENDED TO KAGOME?

Oh You guys are so nice. I can't believe that this story went this far. Usually I stop because I run out of idea's on what happens next. But this one I always want to update for some odd reason. Sorry won't bother you know. GO AND READ THE CHAPTER.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TITLE: THE HIGH SCHOOL RIVEL  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER SEVEN (WHAT HAPPENDED TO KAGOME?)  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and kikyou are sisters. Kagome's a straigh A student! Wait till Sesshoumaru learns he has a rival in school! (SESS/KAG)  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
LAST CHAPTER (chapter six): When kikyou and Inu opened the door they gasped. Sesshoumaru moved so he could see what they were gasping about and he to gasp. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his eyes. WAS IT TRUE?  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Oh before I start. I want to tell you if I get around 30 reviews (I already have 25 then I'll write chapter eight kay?  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
**************************************************************** Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. Kagome was in bunny slippers with her hair in a bun watching "Tokyo Pig" "Yea you get him piggy" kagome screamed at the TV. Inu, Kikyou and even Sesshoumaru sweat-droped.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't real" Inu grumbled But on the other hand kikyou was about to fall down on the floor laughing her head off. She knew know that kagome had planned that kikyou would tell Sesshoumaru that they were at her apartment. So she dressed up in her little bunny Pj's and wore bunny slippers wall watching "Tokyo Pig".  
  
"Whats wrong with kagome" Inu and Sesshoumaru asked in Unison making sure to wisper. That was it kikyou thought she couldn't hold it anymore and fell on the floor laughing her head off wall pointing at them as if they were guilty for something. Kagome on the other hand just stared at the screen as the TV show went to commercials.  
  
"Stupid commercials" kagome screamed at the TV as she threw her bunny slippers at the TV screen.  
  
Kikyou had to admit kagome was good at acting. Kikyou decided finally that kagome had enough acting and that she could change into something less.erm..Humiliating. So kagome left the room and went to put on a tight shirt that said "Foxy" on it and wore a Jeans. ---------------------kikyou, Inu yasha's and sesshoumaru's conversation. --- --------------- "Please tell me kagome really doesn't watch "Tokyo Pig" Inu grumbled  
  
"Oh give it a rest already" inu kikyou said with a smirk  
  
"So now we need to get a plan to get you two together" kikyou said with a evil grin.  
  
"I don't need you'r help" Sesshoumaru interrupted her.  
  
"If you think you'r charms are gonna work this time on kagome, you'r dead wrong, she's changed kikyou and Inu said in Unison (Is that possible?)  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least. Dammit why did she had to dump me Sesshoumaru thought. He knew they were meant to be together but he knew that lady faith had other plans. She would make this worth his time he knew that much for sure.  
  
"Why me" "Why can't I just tell her I like her and why can't she except that" Sesshoumaru grumbled  
  
"inu yasha got off Easily" kikyou said with a grin "But that's all because Im a sweet hear" (Oh for the love of god help me. Usually I Wanna kill kikyou in the story but just for fans I'll make her a good character *Sweat- drop*)  
  
"I bet you could destroy all of Tokyo if you got angry enough" Sesshoumaru grumbled and unfortunately for him she heard him. Kagome just got out of her room when she saw Sesshoumaru running away WAIT REWINE KAGOME THOUGHT SESSHOUMARU WAS RUNNING! As kikyou chased him with a frying pan!  
  
Just then Sesshoumaru ran out the door and never came back. 5.. 4... 3.. 2... 1 .... 0..... finally Sesshoumaru ran back into the room and grabbed him coat and ran out of the room as if it was haunted.  
  
"What did you do to the poor guy" kagome asked kikyou with a little bit of worry In her voice.  
  
'just chased him around the house" kikyou said as if it was a daily routine.  
  
So are you gonna give him another chance kikyou asked kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed she had known that kikyou would ask that question sooner or later. Personally I prefer later kagome thought but she knew she couldn't change the past or future.  
  
"well anyway Inu and Sess are having a Ball at their house Wanna come" kikyou asked she knew kagome would say yes because she wanted to make sure she was alright.  
  
"you just want me to go back to Sesshoumaru" kagome answered finally.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._ --AT THE BALL--_.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it kikyou and kagome had come in and kagome looked beautiful, hot, and sexy, like a fox! None of those words could describe kagome Sesshoumaru finally thought.  
  
Just then his day had to be ruined. As couple people walked in. Who the hell invited them to the ball Sesshoumaru thought?  
  
Oh well just tell them to leave. But why are they even here Sesshoumaru thought. Before anyone could blink. Something happened SOMETHING "BIG" HAPPENED.  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Please don't kill me the only time I can update these are at night. So around 9:00 Pm to 2:00 Am. (Yup I barely get any sleep at all) Don't worry though the chapters shall be updated soon.^__~ I think? Sorry for it being so short -_-` Its 1:03 am right now. Well see ya next chapie ^_^ 


	8. TEACHER'S FAUlt

Awwwwwwwww thank you SOOOOOOOO much for the Reviews. Well I kept my promise and I updated but because you guys are so nice I decided to make the story chapter longer then usual Okay? BUT PLEASE I NEEED IDEA'S SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^' im desperate  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TITLE: THE HIGH SCHOOL RIVEL  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER EIGHT (THE CRAZY TANGO?)  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and kikyou are sisters. Kagome's a straigh A student! Wait till Sesshoumaru learns he has a rival in school! (SESS/KAG)  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
LAST CHAPTER (chapter seven): Oh well just tell them to leave. But why are they even here Sesshoumaru thought. Before anyone could blink. Something happened SOMETHING "BIG" HAPPENED.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
A Man walked up to Kagome and Picked her up in his arms Bridal style. A sudden Growl could be heard from a far table by anyone. It belonged to none other than Sesshoumaru.  
  
(Hehehehe I think he growls too much Hai) "umm who are you" Kagome asked unsure of  
  
who the stranger that picked her up was,  
  
"What don't you remember me" the man screamed  
  
"Nope Kagome doesn't remember you now leave before I show you were the door is" Sessy growled again.  
  
"Alright the man said" as he looked at who he was holding  
  
"Without Kagome" Sesshoumaru spoke with a little bit of calmness in his voice.  
  
Kagome was getting pretty mad at this stranger as she struggled from his grasp but did not succeed.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw Kagome try to get out of his grasp with all her might and couldn't but she didn't give up.  
  
That is something I like about her Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk.  
  
"Fine we'll fight for her" the guy said  
  
"Excuse me" Sesshoumaru asked almost laughing on the floor but managed to keep his cool and look ineffective.  
  
"We'll fight for her" the man said again.  
  
Something caught sesshoumaru's and the guy's attention. It was Kagome and she was pissed as the man continued to hold her.  
  
"Could you let go of me" Kagome asked slowly making sure he heard *EVERY* word.  
  
With that Kagome punched the guy in the face and made his nose bleed." Number 1.) Im not an Item 2.) I am not gonna be fought over and last but not least number 3.) WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the Kagome and the guy with long brown hair on the ground panting. Finally he manage to choke something out and as everyone heard it they looked at him but kagome was the only to gasp for what he said had totally caught her off guard.  
  
"But you'r my women kagome" the man said with another pant  
  
"oh my god" kagome screamed she knew now yes she knew who the guy was it was none OTHER than KOUGA.  
  
"im so sorry" kagome said with eye's that were pleading for forgiveness  
  
"It's alright kagome you didn't know" Kouga said with a pant and turned to the guys behind him. There standing behind him was NARAKU, HITEN , MANTEN, AND of course some other guys she didn't know.  
  
"I'll find you again this time be prepared" kouga said as he ran out the door.  
  
"Well that's one hellova ball" kagome said slowly as she walked towards the door.  
  
Dammit Sesshoumaru thought the stupid jerks Sesshoumaru thought yes it was all there fault, wasn't it?  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to Find her at work tomorrow and talk to her about having coffee with him or dinner. He still couldn't believe it he had planned the ball for only one person and that was kagome and it got messed up by idiots! God I always thought idiots were stupid Sesshoumaru thought. Yes never underestimate them Sesshoumaru told himself as a picture of his love popped in his mind and he went to his own bed chamber to sleep.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Kikyou and Kagome were about to leave for lunch after teaching but they saw inu and sessy holding the doors open for them with a wide grin on.  
  
"oh god help me" kagome said as she groaned  
  
"Hey you don't even know what their planning yet" kikyou said  
  
"Yea maybe Just maybe they'll take us to the mall "Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Oh but what they didn't know is that Sesshoumaru and Inu had *EVIL GRINS ON* WHAHAHAHAHAHAH WAHAHAHAHHAHAH WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-. TO.........BE........CONTINUED........ .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
SORRY I couldn't write that much. I need Idea's on what should happen Next..HELLLLP. *sweat-drop* Please? Onegai ? I NEED IDEA'S SO PLEASE REVIW. 


	9. THE ? DAY

BECAUSE OF THE REVIWS THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!! ALSO YOU NEED 50 REVIWS FOR ME TO PUT CHAPTER 10 UP ALRIGHTS? SO REVIW.......... PLEASE I NEEED IDEA'S SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^' im desperate .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TITLE: THE HIGH SCHOOL RIVEL  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER NINE (THE ??? DAY?)  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and kikyou are sisters. Kagome's a straigh A student! Wait till Sesshoumaru learns he has a rival in school! (SESS/KAG)  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
LAST CHAPTER (chapter EIGHT): "oh god help me" kagome said as she groaned "Hey you don't even know what their planning yet" kikyou said "Yea maybe Just maybe they'll take us to the mall "Kagome said sarcastically .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Oh who would have known that Inu yasha and Sesshoumaru were gonna take them to Tokyo University and show the girls who their dad was.  
  
"Ah hello" Sessy's dad told Kagome and Kikyou "you two must be the two girls that dumped my sons am I right"  
  
"Oh god" Kikyou and Kagome thought in Unison. "He still remembers that?"  
  
"well I do regret doing that when I could have told inu what was wrong" Kikyou said as she hugged Inu.  
  
"Well I must say you two are the first girls that they ever liked and then you dump them, They were mopping for around two whole months about you then I told them that they would see you again and look at this" The father said  
  
"Wow" Sessy moped about me kagome thought. Great and I forgot about him in Two weeks. God what is wrong with me kagome thought and her head was about to explode. How can I dump the most handsome, nicest, cuties, richest guy in the world like that? Well lets see technically speaking he's only nice to me.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been Eyeing kagome for around Ten minutes as she was in her own little world. "I wonder what she's thinking about" Sesshoumaru thought. And then he thought of something he would read her mind No one had ever known that he could do that because he never told them. As he entered kagome's Thoughts he gasped. There was a picture of Him with a smile and then came another picture of him and another and another.  
  
Soon he decided he had seen enough pictures of himself. And got out of her thoughts. At this His dad smiled. Ahh so you read her mind Sesshoumaru he talked to him through his head. "Yes father" Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"What did you see" he asked  
  
"Just pictures of me" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk on his face.  
  
At this his father smirked as well but then chuckled. "you two are meant for each other but lady faith wants you to prove that you'r the one for kagome"  
  
"How did you know her name father" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.  
  
"Oh never myn that son just get her to see the real you, even when you guys were in school you never fully opened you'r heart out to her now did you' his father said with a smile and got out of his mind.  
  
How did father know that I did not fully open my heart to her Sesshoumaru thought quietly? "Because if you did she would already be yours" His father answered him out loud which made everyone look at him even kagome now that she was out of her own world.  
  
Then it hit kagome "he has a girlfriend already" "That's why he wanted to tell me" With out further thought she smiled at Sesshoumaru and said "Please don't let me intrude then" and with that kagome took her leave  
  
"Father" Sesshoumaru actually screamed at his father "Now she probably thinks I have another girlfriend"  
  
"Dammit" Sesshoumaru though If he lost her again he didn't know what he would do. He would not let the women of his dreams leave him from a misunderstanding. "Never again" Sesshoumaru growled for everyone in the room to hear as he ran for the door and ran towards were Kagome had gone.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. What can't you believe her mind asked her? He's handsome, kind, gorgeous, rich and caring so why wouldn't he have a girlfriend. At the word of girlfriend kagome couldn't hold the tears back as pictures of Sesshoumaru went through her head, A picture of him at the party, at the ball, at work, smiling at school and more.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been running for around A half hour. Dammit I won't lose her this time Sesshoumaru said wall vowing. Soon pictures of kagome came into his head: One of her at the ball , the first time they met when rin was telling him about how she saved her , And then of her handing Kikyou's home work.  
  
He had never understood kagome until now because now he knew that he didn't need to understand he just wanted to be with her again. Then a picture of kagome and him stand by the tree kissing. Then a picture of how he had missed school and she came into his house and cussed at him and covered her mouth. The last picture was when he started crying when kagome left his house telling him to come back to school.  
  
He needed her! She may have not known it but he had missed her that time when he didn't go to school. Then he laughed as once she did what no one had ever done, She had SENSED him hiding from her and watching her and how her friend freaked out.  
  
Now all that was in his mind was kagome's beautiful face and his face and they were both smiling. Then it hit him, this is what people called LOVE. If she left him he would die he knew that.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Kagome had been sitting on the bench at the park for around Two whole hours crying She was just silently crying so she would not scare any children playing at the park. Sadly she did the exact opposite a Twelve year old boy with red hair came up to her and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing really" Kagome said putting on a fake smile My brother always puts a fake face on when he is sad, Like when a girl told him she wasn't his women.  
  
"What" Kagome asked. "Who was this women" because I know a guy that always told me his name was Kouga! And then it both hit the kid and kagome who both of them were.  
  
"ITS YOU" both shouted which made everyone in the park turned to them.  
  
"You'r the one that dumped him right.wasn't you'r name kagome or something"? shippou asked kagome.  
  
"Oh my gosh" kagome moaned. "do I make everyone hate me" kagome said again. "First Sesshoumaru and now kouga.  
  
"He's not mad at you" shippou told kagome "he finds you Kind, nice , pretty , I think you would make a nice mommy shippou said with a smile. With the word mommy kagome halted, "Well We need to go shippou" A voice screamed at Shippou "Who are you bothering anyway"? The voice asked  
  
"you know her kouga her names kagome she's crying" With the speed of light Kouga was in front of kagome with a shocked Expression. "Shippou I was crying but stopped when we started talking about what kouga thought of me and then you said the word".kagome said wall blushing.  
  
"is that word bad" shippou asked Innocently "what word" kouga asked eagerly to know what kagome didn't like  
  
"I told her she would make a good mommy for me and then she stopped talking and blushed" shippou told his brother with a weird face.  
  
This time it was Kouga's time to blush and turn away (he turned around so kagome couldn't see him blushing)  
  
"You'r allowed to come home with us if you want" kouga said (Hopping she would accept)  
  
To his surprise she nodded her head with out hesitation "Thank you Kouga" kagome said with a smile and started walking and talking to shippou.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe that what she was standing in front was his home. Its was a little smaller then sesshoumaru's house and sesshoumaru's house was huge. Just then kagome mentally slapped herself for thinking about him.  
  
"I wonder who she is" kagome said out load not even noticing that she'd said it out loud.  
  
"What are you talking about" Shippou and Kouga asked in unison.  
  
"Just thinking about how cute you two are" (Kagome wasn't really meaning that only for shippou)  
  
"Oh im flattered kagome but you are more lovely than me" kagome was about to scream about never saying that she was referring to him. But just blushed when he had called her lovely.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-. Kagome and Kouga had gotten very close after around Five days in his home and she had really liked shippou.  
  
There was a knock on the door and kagome told she would answered it because she was the closest but when she did she got a VERY BIG SURPRISE!!!!!  
  
A man with long silvery hair and Amber eyes looked at her and sighed, "I thought you were here" the man said as he walked in seeming to be quite calm about finding kagome here. .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-. TO.........BE........CONTINUED........ .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH IM EVIL. EVIL I TELL YA. BYE THE WAY WHO IS THE SILVERY HAIRED AND AMBERED EYES DUDE , IS IT SESSHOUMARU OR INU YASHA?  
  
SORRY I couldn't write that much. I need Idea's on what should happen Next..HELLLLP. *sweat-drop* Please? Onegai ? I NEED IDEA'S SO PLEASE REVIW. . -`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-. 


	10. THE MAN THAT WAS AT THE DOOR…

YOU NEED 50 REVIWS FOR ME TO PUT CHAPTER 11 UP ALRIGHTS? SO REVIW.......... PLEASE I NEEED IDEA'S SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^' im desperate .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TITLE: THE HIGH SCHOOL RIVEL  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER TEN (THE MAN THAT WAS AT THE DOOR.)  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and kikyou are sisters. Kagome's a straigh A student! Wait till Sesshoumaru learns he has a rival in school! (SESS/KAG)  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
LAST CHAPTER (chapter NINE): A man with long silvery hair and Amber eyes looked at her and sighed, "I thought you were here" the man said as he walked in seeming to be quite calm about finding kagome here.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
IT was him but kagome didn't want to believe it , how could he be here right in front of kouga's house and how did he know she was here? All those questions popped into her mind. "Just to make sure Im not going crazy who are you" kagome asked wall feeling very dizzy.  
  
"Real funny kagome" Inu said angrily  
  
"sorry but it is quit a surprise to see you here" kagome told him  
  
"You should be happy that im not Sesshoumaru or Kouga would be dead by now, anyways kikyou wanted me to find you so here I am.  
  
"Why you are here I have no clue, but first I need you to come into the limo so we can talk about the misunderstanding.  
  
"Oh about that I worked it out, I mean I was a fool to think he didn't have a girlfriend yet" kagome said as they entered the Limo  
  
"That's the problem kagome it was all a Misunderstanding" "my brother doesn't have a girl friend, the girl my dad was talking about was you" Inu finally told her as the car stopped in front of Inu's and Sessy's house.  
  
Kagome's face halted. "You mean I was a misunderstanding" kagome asked to make sure she heard right.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you kagome" Inu said with a sigh of relief that she actually got what he was saying.  
  
"OH god Sesshoumaru is so gonna kill me" Kagome said with a grown  
  
"No he won't he'll forget about it when he sees you, lets just hope the search parties , FBI's and the Police are gone.  
  
"FBI, POLICE AND SEARCH PARTIES" kagome screamed to Inu  
  
"Yup, just like I said he was worried about you" Inu said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh my gosh" kagome said with a sigh "Where's my room , I really need some rest before talking to Sesshoumaru" kagome asked Inu  
  
"On the left turn right walk straight, take a left, then a right, and then another left Inu said wondering if she could remember that  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. She had to admit it finally for once that she kagome was lost. Kagome kept taking all the turns that Inu told her to do now all she had to do was take another left and then she would be in her room sleeping like a baby, that is if she hadn't bumped into a certain someone.  
  
"Maid's are not allowed to be here" A deep voice said as he was about to turn around until he saw her face and gasped  
  
"YEA Nice to see you too Sessy" kagome said with a sarcastic remark  
  
"Were have you been" Sesshoumaru screamed at her loud enough for everyone to hear. (usually Sessy is calm so this is a change right?)  
  
"I really need to go to bed right now" kagome explained to Sesshoumaru, who just nodded and pointed to a door!  
  
"God for a minute I thought I was lost" kagome said with a laugh as she hugged Sessy and kissed him on the check and ran to her room, before he did anything.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe kagome, had she just hugged him and kissed him on the check? He ran a hand to were she had kissed him and headed to his own room which was right on the left of kagome's.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up with heavy panting, he had dreamt that , that wimpy wolf dog had made kagome his wife and he was invited to the wedding.  
  
"No way in hell is she marring him" Sesshoumaru said with clenched teeth.  
  
Just then he got out of bed and went to kagome's room to make sure she was alright and that his nightmare hadn't turned real.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
As Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's room , He found kagome laying on the bed with her hair everywhere and her silky night gown straps from her arms were falling down.  
  
Then he found her sweating and panting so he decided to wake her up. "Kagome wake up" he said gently. After one minute he told kagome to wake up again but not as gently after ten minutes of trying to wake her up from her night mare he screamed in her ear to wake the hell up.  
  
Kagome opened her eye's slightly to find Sesshoumaru staring at her and she almost would have screamed if it wasn't that just then he put his hand on her mouth.  
  
"You were having a night mare "Sesshoumaru told kagome. "How long does it take to usually take for people to wake you up"? Sesshoumaru asked curious.  
  
"At least One hour" kagome replied sleepily as she got up and rubbed her eye's. "So what are you doing in my room any way"? Kagome asked.  
  
"just checking on you" Sesshoumaru lied.  
  
"That is just so sweet sessy" kagome said with a smile and hugged him again  
  
and then it hit Sesshoumaru on an excuse why he was here. "Why did you kiss me kagome, I thought you hated me" Sesshoumaru asked  
  
"no one can hate you" Kagome told him happily.  
  
With that Sesshoumaru smirked and replayed "I'd like to believe that"  
  
"Oh come on You'r gorgeous, handsome, cute, pretty, rich, kind, strong and Very nice. Kagome said as she took a breath.  
  
"you think Im all that" Sesshoumaru asked and then turned around to hide his Blush.  
  
"Well ya" Kagome said and then blushed  
  
"So can I go back to sleep now without Interruptions" kagome asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Alright Sesshoumaru agreed and soon left.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Kagome woke up to find silky sheets and gasped as she remembered were she was, she was at Sessy's house. Let me correct that kagome's mind told her. I am here in Sessy's Mansion.  
  
With that kagome smirked and walked to sesshoumaru's room.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Sesshoumaru was quietly sleeping until someone screamed GOOD MORNING!!! "Dammit "Sesshoumaru thought. Who ever had the guts to do this would surly die slowly?  
  
That was when he looked up and saw kagome's angelic face smiling back at him, apparently waiting for him to get out of bed.  
  
"alright Alright alright" Sesshoumaru growled as he got out of bed and looked at his clock , its read 5:36  
  
Usually I get up at Six Sesshoumaru thought. Oh where more time with her he thought and smirked at his brilliant idea.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
After Thirty minutes of eating breakfast and meeting his sister ,Rin. Rin seemed to remember kagome , as the girl who saved her from a monster , and at this kagome laughed and hugged the girl back.  
  
"Yes hello to you too "kagome said wall putting a smile on and asking were her room was again , so Sesshoumaru lead the way.  
  
"You really need to get to know were the rooms are" Sesshoumaru complained as a joke.  
  
"well excuse me for not being a rich person and having a house that has around 30 rooms in one whole frickin house. Kagome shouting apparently liking his joke.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. RICH, HANSOME , KIND SESSHOUMARU

YOU NEED 50 REVIWS FOR ME TO PUT CHAPTER 12 UP ALRIGHTS? SO REVIW.......... PLEASE I NEEED IDEA'S SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^' im desperate .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TITLE: THE HIGH SCHOOL RIVEL  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER ELEVEN (THE RICH, SNOBBY, HANSOME, BRAT.)  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and kikyou are sisters. Kagome's a straigh A student! Wait till Sesshoumaru learns he has a rival in school! (SESS/KAG)  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
LAST CHAPTER (chapter TEN): "well excuse me for not being a rich person and having a house that has around 30 rooms in one whole frickin house. Kagome shouting apparently liking his joke.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
It had been five days that she had spent at Sesshoumaru's house. Kagome and Rin had gotten along really well. Rin looked up to Kagome as a big sister and always got this idea that Kagome and Sesshoumaru would have kids in couple of weeks.  
  
"Energetic kid isn't she" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome  
  
"You can keep up with her" Kagome asked curious  
  
"Some how" Sesshoumaru answered with a smirk  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome didn't *LOVE* him yet but he was desperate to correct what he did wrong. Inu and his dad were surprised to find Sesshoumaru working so hard to get a girl, when it was usually the other way around.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept sending roses for her and had them put in the classroom that she taught in, so all the students would ask were she got them and she would blush. He knew that she considered him her best friend but he wanted more.  
  
And he would risk everything for her. "EVERYTHING" Sesshoumaru screamed as people looked at him and just went back to work. God why does Inu get it so easy? Sesshoumaru thought. Inu and Kikyou had gotten back together so easy, but for Sesshoumaru to get back together it would be a living hell.  
  
Sesshoumaru had so many reasons that he loved Kagome. She's: Nice, Beautiful, Smart, Kind, good with children, different an more. The one that caught Sesshoumaru's mind was that she was different. Yes she wasn't like all those girls that he had met.  
  
She didn't care too much about make up and hair and clothes! Most importantly she didn't care about his money. She looked for kindness in people, not money. Dammit why did he have to fall in love with the only girl that didn't love him? He thought.  
  
"Why me" Sesshoumaru gowned.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Yes kagome thought. It was finally lunch break. As kagome walked toward the principals offices , she heard Sesshoumaru grown "Why me"? "Wonder what happened" Kagome said in a low voice.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU ARE YOU GONNA JOIN US" A guy screamed.  
  
"ARE YOU GONNA COME AS WELL KAGOME" A girl Screamed.  
  
"Hello to you too" Kagome and Sesshoumaru said in unison.  
  
"What happened" Inu asked Sesshoumaru because he looked tiered.  
  
"Nothing" Sess mumbled.  
  
"Girl problems" Inu asked  
  
"You don't know half of it" Sess answered wall still mumbling  
  
"Yea I have them too" Inu told Sess with a grin  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT" Kikyou screamed as she hit Inu on the head and he just grumbled something before looking up at her and apologizing and saying that he was only joking.  
  
"Sure you are" Kikyou said as she eyed him suspiciously  
  
"Were we gonna eat" Kagome asked interrupting Inu's and Kikyou's arguing.  
  
"Don't care" Inu and Sess said in unison  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"But how will I tell my mother"  
  
"Don't worry, I just love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Awwwwwwww that is so sweet" kagome said as she wiped her tears away and turned off the TV because it was Already 12:26 AM.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear kagome turning off the TV and saying how sweet the show was to her self. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe her, how could she stay up to 12:26 AM just for a stupid TV show. Sesshoumaru just ignored the Idea and went to sleep.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up and found Kagome cuffing and hacking. "What's wrong" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome with concern in his voice.  
  
"Just a flea probably" Kagome told him  
  
"You are staying home and so am I for you'r own good" Sesshoumaru told Kagome as if she was a child and had to listen to him.  
  
"Alright" Kagome said as she nodded her head and groaned.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to her room. Wall Kagome was blushing to death. Finally he let go of her on Kagome's bed and sat on a couch, and waited for Kagome to fall asleep.  
  
Finally when Sesshoumaru knew that kagome was asleep he got up and got some blankets and pillows and fell asleep on the couch that was in Kagome's room.  
  
I wonder if what Kagome has is anything serious. After this nap I'll call the doctor to come over and check her out Sesshoumaru thought and fell asleep.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
"She has Phenomena" The doctor told Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Thank you" Sesshoumaru told the doctor and asked for a maid to lead him to the door.  
  
"Kagome did you hear that, you will stay in bed unless I tell you other wise okay" Sesshoumaru told Kagome strictly. All Kagome did was nod her head and go to her own room to got to sleep.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED WAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Will Sesshoumaru ever get Kagome to love him? What will happened with Kagome's Phenomena? Find out On the next Chapter!  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-. PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIWWWWW ^ _ ^ 


	12. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER

PLEASE JUST REVIW..........PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE I NEEED IDEA'S SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^' im desperate .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TITLE: THE HIGH SCHOOL RIVEL  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER TWELVE (ONE WAY OR ANOTHER .)  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and kikyou are sisters. Kagome's a straigh A student! Wait till Sesshoumaru learns he has a rival in school! (SESS/KAG)  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
LAST CHAPTER (chapter ELEVEN): "Kagome did you hear that, you will stay in bed unless I tell you other wise okay" Sesshoumaru told Kagome strictly. All Kagome did was nod her head and go to her own room to got to sleep.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
After around one week Kagome was all better. Rin and Kagome were in Sesshoumaru's garden when they heard screaming and cussing and fighting. "Rin stay in here" Kagome told Rin as she was about to leave. "Will Kagome come back" Rin asked Kagome with a worried face.  
  
"Yes Rin , I'll come back" and with that Kagome ran off to find out were all the commotion was coming from. Sure enough there was Sesshoumaru fighting someone and dodging all of his attacks easily wall sighing and looking extremely bored.  
  
It was then Kagome found out who he was fighting. Its was Kouga and Kouga was cussing and swearing because he thought that Sesshoumaru had kidnapped her from his house and this made Sesshoumaru stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Oh oh" Kagome said in worried voice. Now he knows I was at Kouga's place. Bad Kagome thought as she tried to hide from the two guy's view.  
  
"She was at you'r house" Sesshoumaru asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice. Dammit Sesshoumaru thought. Why of all places go to his house? Kagome he thought wall screaming her name in his mind.  
  
"yea why" Kouga asked as he stopped fighting Sesshoumaru because he knew that he would lose anyway.  
  
"Remember the first time you claimed that Kagome was you'r women and I said that she was my girlfriend" Sesshoumaru asked? "Well I was lying" Sesshoumaru told Kouga.  
  
"Yea That much I already knew" kouga said with a smirk thinking that Sesshoumaru had finally given up on Kagome.  
  
"Well soon after that, I really did fall in love with her" Sesshoumaru told Kouga. "And I still love her" Sesshoumaru added. He had no idea why he was telling Kouga of all people this but he really need to get that off his shoulders and he needed Kouga to stop bugging Kagome.  
  
Kouga couldn't say anything. He knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't lie about something like this but he still couldn't believe this. Kouga knew that he had no way he could beat Sesshoumaru to get Kagome.  
  
"Fine" Kouga told Sesshoumaru as he lowered his head. Kouga was soon gone from his sight and Sesshoumaru sighed. Why hadn't he done this in the first place? Sesshoumaru didn't know. He didn't care as well.  
  
Just then the door opened and in came Inu yasha smirking. "So you finally told Kouga about you'r feeling for him" Inu said wall still smirking, knowing Sesshoumaru wouldn't like the joke. "I think you have a miss understanding little brother" Sess told him as he turned and looked at a tree and smirked.  
  
Kagome didn't know why he looked at the tree she was in but she thought that he looked there to make Kagome know that he knew she was their. So Kagome just jumped down and asked how he knew she was their. All Sesshoumaru did was smirk and walk away from her and into the garden were Rin was.  
  
Only to find a little boy with Rin and they were both picking flowers. The boy was Shippou no doubt Sesshoumaru thought. "Get away from Rin" Sesshoumaru told Shippou with a frown on his face. But was interrupted when Kagome came in.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWW" Kagome said with a smile on her face. "That is just so cute" "hello Shippou, How are you doing" Kagome asked the little boy still with the same smile as she walked towards them.  
  
Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru didn't like Shippou ever since he left Rin alone. On the first day of school, but still couldn't Rin and Shippou at least play together? "Sessy I need to talk about something" Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
When Kagome and Sesshoumaru were In the hall, Sesshoumaru asked what it was that she wanted to talk to him about. "It's about Rin and Shippou" Kagome told him in a cold voice which Sesshoumaru didn't feel very kind. "I think it would be nice if Rin got a friend to play with don't you" Kagome said as she continued to glare daggers at him.  
  
"No, I don't like that Kid" Sesshoumaru told her with a low growl. "That may be but Rin needs friends" Kagome told him forcing her almost not to scream. "Do you Wanna really know the reason I care for Rin so much" Sesshoumaru asked her coldly. "It's because she's not my sister, I adopted her" Sesshoumaru told Kagome.  
  
"Since you don't return the feeling I give for you than I don't think it's any of you'r business about Rin and her Friends" Sesshoumaru told her with another Growl and left down the hall.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he just did. He had growled at Kagome. Out of all the people to growl and get mad at it had to be Kagome. Yes it had to be her, a voice inside his head told him. She doesn't accept you'r love so why keep trying; you've been doing it for couples of years haven't you the voice inside his head asked him.  
  
Yes Sesshoumaru agreed Kagome never did accept his love. She once did in high school but he was over protective. You couldn't help it, you cared about her the voice continued. You loved her the voice said again.  
  
"Dammit" Sesshoumaru screamed down the hall and listened to its echoes. It was all Kagome's fault; she had made him soft because he loved her. Why Sesshoumaru thought. Why did he have to fall in love with the only girl that didn't love him?  
  
I'll have her leave my house tomorrow Sesshoumaru thought, But were would she go to? Would she go to Kouga's, would he even accept her? Why the hell do I even care? Sesshoumaru thought. "I will get over that girl one way or another" Sesshoumaru promised himself that.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-.FIVE DAYS LATER..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ...-`'*'`-.  
  
There was a knock on Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha's house. 'Inu get the door" Sesshoumaru told his brother. Inu yasha opened the door. He got a big surprise at who was at the door though. It was none other than Kikyou.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SESSHOUMARU" Kikyou screamed at Inu's brother. "HOW COULD YOU KICK KAGOME OUT OF THE HOUSE" Kikyou screamed in his face. "You kicked her out" Inu asked Sesshoumaru. "You told me she left" Inu told him getting angry. "She did leave" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "YOU ARE ONE HELL OF A GERK" Inu Yasha and Kikyou both screamed at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"OH BY THE WAY DO YOU KNOW WERE RIN IS" Kikyou asked Sesshoumaru with a smirk as she closed the door and left. After Ten minutes of searching the mansion of Sesshoumaru's home, Rin was no were in sight. Soon the hospital called and they said Rin was in the hospital.  
  
"What the hell happened that she would be in the hospital for" Sesshoumaru screamed at the nurse when he got there. "Well actually she's visiting a patient by the name of Kagome Higurashi" The nurse told Sesshoumaru. "What happened" Sesshoumaru asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Lets see" The nurse said as she clicked some buttons on the computer and came kagome's file and her picture. "It says here she got shot two times" The nurse answered One of the people said they saw him and his name was Naraku.  
  
Just then Rin came in and saw Sesshoumaru and ran to him. "They say Kagome's in a coma and that she'll probably go to a better place" Rin told Sesshoumaru with a sad face. "What do they mean going to a better place" Sesshoumaru Rin asked." Is she gonna leave us" Rin asked with tears running down her face.  
  
One part of Sesshoumaru was happy that kagome was gonna die and another was Sad. The emotion that won was the sadness. "Not if I can help it" He told Rin and walked into were Kagome was. As he entered he saw doctors and nurses talking about Kagome condition.  
  
"Do every surgery you can and anything else that can help" Sesshoumaru told then with a serious voice. "I'll pay anything, you name it" Sesshoumaru told them. Of course everyone knew who he was because he was the richest man in the world and Inu Yasha so they just nodded their heads and got right to work.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
Sesshoumaru visited Kagome everyday and sometimes more. Soon after a Week the doctors told Sesshoumaru that she would be fine. Also they said she should wake up in around another week and then after another week after she awakens she can heal and then leave.  
  
"Don't tell her about me, just send me the bill" Sesshoumaru told them coldly and left. "Oh one more thing Sir" The doctor called after Sesshoumaru and made him stop. "She kept saying don't leave me fluffy" the doctor told him. "Whoever he is, he must be important because she said that every night now" The doctor said with a smile and then left.  
  
After Sesshoumaru was in the halls walking down he smiled a rare and unique smile as he thought of Kagome and who she dreamt about.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
After Four weeks the bill for Kagome's operations came for Sesshoumaru and he paid. Also by the bill there was a note from the doctors saying that Kagome would be doing fine now.  
  
Then he looked at the rest of his mail. One that caught his eye. It was from one of his spies. It had said that he had accomplished his task and killed Naraku, the one that dared touched and wound Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know if he could live without Kagome's presence but he would soon find out he thought. He still had Rin he thought. Just then Rin came into his office with a smile. "Is Rin allowed to have friends over that are girls" Rin asked sweetly.  
  
"I'll let you have any girl in the world to come over and play with you" Sesshoumaru said and smiled at his daughter. He soon regretted what he said as he saw who Rin was talking about. It was none other than Kagome.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
After Rin and Kagome played and Talked for Five whole hours. Rin had to go to bed and Kagome had to go home. Kagome had hoped she would make it out the door before Sesshoumaru said anything to her or caught her.  
  
Sadly the gods were not on her side today and Sesshoumaru caught her. "I need to talk to you Kagome" Sesshoumaru said coldly expecting her to leave and run out of the house because she was so close to the door.  
  
To his surprise she just turned around and smiled. "Yes I need to ask and tell you something" Kagome told him. "We shall discuss it in my room were no one shall bother us" Sesshoumaru told her as he lead the way and Kagome followed.  
  
As soon as Kagome and Sesshoumaru entered his room. Sesshoumaru sat on his bed and Kagome sat on his couch. They stayed in silence until Sesshoumaru spoke. "You can go first" Sesshoumaru told Kagome. "Thank you" Kagome told him as she started to speak.  
  
"Sesshoumaru you know how our relationships have been having odd twist and turns, ups and downs" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. "Well I want it to stay at only one" Kagome said as she looked at the floor. Here it comes Sesshoumaru thought, She's gonna tell me she doesn't want me. "Alright, I feel the same way" Sesshoumaru told Kagome. "Do you want to leave me" Sesshoumaru asked "Or will you and I get back together" He asked again with a laugh knowing that was the last thing she would choose. She would never stay with him he thought again.  
  
"What is you'r choice" Sesshoumaru asked wall looking at how her head lowered he knew that she would choose to leave him so he braced himself.  
  
"I want to. .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
TO BE CONTINED..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. IM SO MEAN AND EVIL. WAHAHA HAHAAHAH AHAHAHAHAH. ALRIGHT PLEASE PEOPLE IM LIKE BEGGING YA. PLEASE REVIW OR I SHALL DIE.  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
WHAT WILL KAGOME SAY? WILL SHE LEAVE HIM FOR GOOD? OR WILL SHE TELL HIM SHE LOVES HIM? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALRIGHT?  
  
SEE YA LATER! REMEMBER REVIWWW ^_^ 


End file.
